The Final Frontier
by lqk
Summary: One way that Lily and James might have fallen in love but not really. Trekkies unite.


_**The Final Frontier**_

_One way that Lily and James might have fallen in love (but not really)._

_**In First Year:**_

"So, you're a Muggleborn? Is that why you were sitting with Snivellus?"

"Because you had no other friends?"

Lily glared at the two dark haired boys who had turned around in their seats in Charms class. They looked curiously at her.

"I have other friends too," she blurted out bitterly. She pointed to a small angry looking girl sitting on the other side of the aisle who was poking her wand jadedly at her parchment. Sirius Black looked quite taken aback at the gesture.

"Kath? You're friends with _her_?"

"Um, yes," Lily replied unsurely but then said more confidently, "she's very nice and she helped me unpack and put things away."

James made a face.

"Honestly, Evans," he drawled as Kath's wand shot a shower of red sparks out. "Even _Snivellus_ can do better than that."

Sirius jabbed James in the arm. Taking the hint, James quickly added, "Not that there's anything wrong with Kath Helland..."

_**In Second Year:**_

"What, don't they randomly burst into song? Or explode into fireworks?"

Lily frowned.

"No, our baubles aren't a health hazard," she said defensively as she and Kath passes the heavily decorated Great Hall. Kath rolled her eyes.

"Well, _obviously_ you'd have to fireproof the tree first."

"Right..."

From the corner of her eyes, Kath could see a dark moping shadow head towards them.

"Ugh, it's Snape, _again._ I didn't take your bloody shoe, alright?" Kath snapped at him angrily jabbing the air between them with her finger. "It was probably Potter, so bugger off and go find _him_, won't you? My Christmas is as bad as it is without having to explain to your thick head that I had _nothing_ to do with—"

"Then explain this," sneered Snape, thrusting a piece of parchment vigorously at her. It was the note that James had passed to her during Defence Against the Dark Arts, asking for her assistance in stealing Snape's shoe.

"Oh motherfu..." grumbled Kath, walking away, disgruntled but not before she heard Snape speak.

"Going back for Christmas?"

"Not this year, remember last year when Petunia freaked out about using the sparks from my wand to light the pudding?"

"Oh yeah. Good...b-because I'm staying too."

_**In Third Year:**_

Lily look appalled.

"The _Marauders_ are taking _Muggle Studies_?" she exploded over breakfast, scattering cornflakes over her friends. "What? Do they think that they'll be learning how to pick up Muggle girls or something?"

Kath Helland calming flicked off a piece of the offending breakfast cereal that claimed to be 99% fat free.

"I said James and Sirius," she replied quite monotonously and plopped a grape into her mouth, "not the entire gang."

"Yeah, just the worst ones," moaned Lily drastically, slumping forward, threatening to face plant herself into her porridge. "I hate Potter."

"I know," Kath said unsympathetically, now throwing grapes at a gang of Hufflepuff First Years.

_**In Fourth Year:**_

"And then he said the Puddlemere would kick the Harpies' asses in the next round," Kath whimpered, blowing her nose on Lily's handkerchief. "A-and then, James came over and asked me for help with Muggle Studies homework, which I don't even take and when I told him, he got mad and turned into a harpy and he ate Sirius. _It was just so real!_"

While Alice gasped with concern and threw her arms around Kath, Lily frowned.

"You know it was just a dream, right?" she asked cautiously, throwing Kath another handkerchief. "I mean, as if Potter would ever bother doing Muggle Studies homework. He spent the entire of the last lesson asking about nuclear technology. He's so _stupid!_ And all Sirius does is sketch motorcycles on his work. I had a dream about a motorcycle once... I think it was flying."

Her announcement met silence; even Kath had stopped sniffling.

"Well, that's a dumb dream," Kath said after a moment.

_**In Fifth Year:**_

"'_Special permission to leave the school'?_" Kath shrieked at lunch, snatching the form out of Sirius' hands.

"Hey!"

"That's not fair! No other class gets to go on a field trip," she fumed, glaring at Lily who laughed and shrugged.

"We're just going to be observing Muggles' daily activities, nothing else," Lily assured Kath in a motherly way. "And leaving the school grounds isn't much. I mean, we go to Hogsmeade, don't we?"

To Lily's surprise, Kath bared her teeth angrily at Sirius.

"_No, _not all of Hogsmeade thanks to _somebody!_ I'm banned from entering Madam Puddifoot's for another three months!"

Sirius looked deeply offended.

"It was _your_ idea to throw your coffee at _me, _Helland!"

"And it was _your_ idea to order coffee in the first place, Black!"

"...That doesn't make any sense."

"Well, you know what else doesn't make any sense?"

"I swear, Helland, if the answer is my mother, or my face, I will throw you into the lake."

Kath stuck out her tongue.

"Your mum's face."

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Lily handed Kath another towel.

"He warned you..."

"No, he didn't! I'm gonna whip his ass!"

"Now, there's an image..."

_**In Sixth Year:**_

"Almost straight A's, Kath. You still passed, didn't you? I don't know what you're so upset about."

Lily lowered Kath's grades to take another bite of chocolate. Kath huffed and tossed about in her seat. She grabbed a liquorice wand and flung it about. "But I got a P in Astronomy! How? I love stars!"

"...Kath, you labelled the moon 'Sirius' and then wrote '_woof woof'_ next to it."

"Oh yeah! Oh, well. I wasn't planning on continuing with Astronomy anyway. How did your parent's take your grades?"

Lily laughed.

"Well, after explaining to them that getting E wasn't bad and was in fact better than an A, I think they were pretty impressed."

"So in the muggle world, the grades are alphabetised? That's weird."

"Not any weirder than what I did to your mum last night."

"Oh, Sirius, bloody grow up! And get out. You too, Potter."

"Aw! Missed you too, darling. Gimme a kiss now..."

"Oh gross, get off me!"

Lily and James looked awkwardly at each other as Kath drew her fist back.

"So..."

"_AARGH! _Damn it, Kath, those were my two bludgers and my beater's bat."

_**In Seventh Year:**_

"This term's topic: muggle literature. Specifically, science fiction."

A rough but detailed sketch of Captain Kirk appeared on the board.

"Kirk!" Lily squealed but stopped. Someone had squealed Kirk's name out at the same time. Could there be another Trekkies amongst the class? Her eyes met James'. "You know Kirk?"

James scoffed. "Please, I can name all the episodes."

"As. If."

"Don't believe me?"

"_Ahem._"

"Sorry, Professor," the Head Boy and Girl chimed in unison. Both bent over their work to copy the notes that started appearing furiously on the board. James cast Lily a side glance and they eyes met again. Her eyes were smiling.

"Character?" he mouthed.

"Uhura," she replied silently.

"Typical female," he shook his head. "Kirk."

"Typical male," Lily shot him a sharp look and both collapsed into silent laughter. Halfway through the lesson, a scrap of paper fluttered onto Lily's desk. She recognised James' handwriting and cast him a suspicious look, though his eyes were glued to the textbook in front of him.

_Hogsmeade?_

Under that he had drawn an impressive sketch of the _USS Enterprise._ Lily grinned.

_Where we could explore strange new world?_

_Yup._

_Even seek out new life forms and new civilisations?_

_Sure._

_Boldly go where no man has gone before?_

_No man or woman, you mean._

Lily laughed out loud, startling those around her.

_Deal._

* * *

><p>(who am I kidding? James and Lily most likely did NOT fall in love this way...) LOLS im really bored... DAMN YOU CALCULUS! WHY DO YOU BE SO HARD? WHY DO YOU NOT GIVE ME A BREAK?<p>

...so anyway, in each year i tried to kind of show the muggleness in lily. can somebody please tell microsoft word that 'muggleness' is a word? :L

leave a review? LOL i'll understand if you don't :(

Elle.


End file.
